


He Couldn't Let Her Go

by zaray_forever



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst??, F/M, I also suck at writing, I suck at tags, Marriage, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaray_forever/pseuds/zaray_forever
Summary: Okita gritted his teeth, clenched his fists. He wanted to go up there and punch that guy standing next to her, holding her hand, but Kagura looked so happy next to him in her wedding dress, and Okita couldn't ruin that.





	He Couldn't Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> GinTama doesn't belong to me, the story does.  
> Um, not much to say. Oh, yeah. Enjoy the story, and teach me the ways of AO3. If it keeps saying by Anonymous, I'll coment if it does or not. Enjoy the story. :)
> 
> OkiKagu_Forever

“I’m getting married.”

Her words jolted him out of his concentration, his sword stuck in mid-swing. She knocked him to the ground, a hand pushed firmly against his chest, a triumphant grin on that stupid face.

He spat blood out of his mouth. He felt like throwing up.

She stuck her umbrella into the ground and got off him. “You’re invited to my wedding.” she said simply, pulling him up. He jerked his hand away. “Whatever.”

“See you there, sadist.”  
“Don't count on it, China.” he muttered, watching as she walked back to the four-eyed human and the silver-haired bastard.

“Sougo, let’s go back!”  
“Yeah, coming, Kondo.” he called, scowling at the thought of some MAN, touching his Ka- touching China. He didn't care for her, but he needed her healthy and strong so they could keep fighting.

“Sadist!”  
He turned. “What is it?” hope sparked in his heart and stupid ideas and scenarios formed in his head. Maybe she would say that she didn't really love that guy, maybe she would say she liked him, maybe SOMETHING would happen.

Instead, she handed him a slip of paper, designed beautifully with the venue, date and time. “So you won't forget. And remember to dress properly.” she smiled at him then turned.

“I…” his mouth was dry. He swallowed and said, “I’ll be there.”  
Great! Seeya, sadist.” she winked at him and jumped onto Sadaharu, who ran off.

A hand landed on his shoulder. “Sougo, if you don't want to go, then-” Kondo started.  
“Do you know where the best place is for me to get a suit and tie?”

* * *

 

Okita gripped his sword tightly as he scowled at the men. “Faster!” he barked. “Fifty more swings!”

The men didn't question him and continued even though their arms were about to fall off.

“Sougo!” Kondo called. “The wedding is tonight, you ready?”

 _So that’s why captain is so upset..._ The men thought.  
“So what?” he asked, irritated.  
“Look at you! Go to a onsen to soothe yourself.” Kondo chided. “I know a great onsen, it’s not too far.”

“Onsen?”  
“Yes! Go now!”  
“I guess I could use a break.” He mumbled. “what’s the address?”

* * *

 

Okita sighed as he sank into the water. “That feels good… renting the entire place was genius, now I can have some peace and quiet.”

“Renting the entire place?! Ha! Like hell I’ll listen!” a girl’s voice growled. “Who does the bastard think he is, saying that I can't go to my favourite onsen!”

“Oh, no…” he recognised that voice. He took a deep breath and went underwater.

A figure walked into the water. He could see through the clear water the familiar curves and body. He turned red - from the heat or from seeing her, he didn't know.

After he couldn't hold his breath anymore, he came up, sputtering and coughing.

Kagura yelled. “WHAT THE HELL?! SADIST, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Okita coughed some more before speaking. “What do you think? I’m… I’m relaxing in the onsen, like you.”

“Oh…”

Awkward silence was in the air after that. They sat on opposite sides, staring at each other.

Finally, Okita spoke. “So… when did he propose?”  
“Eh?”  
“Tch. Idiot. When did your husband propose to you?”  
“Oh. A week ago. It was so sweet! It was a normal day, when there were a few people dancing playing that marry me song, and suddenly he joined them and proposed!” she giggled. Okita scowled.  
 _I_ _could’ve been him, but I kept avoiding it._

He stood up. For a second, her eyes flickered over his body, and she turned red. He smirked. At least he got a reaction from her. 

On a sudden impulse, he started walking towards her. “Hey, sadist, what are you doing?” Kagura demanded.

He bent down, his face inches from hers until their noses touched.

“What are you-”  
His lips met hers and he didn't know what he was doing, but her lips were soft and warm and he had to get it off his chest.

“What the hell was that?!” she demanded.  
He smiled at her - a genuine smile, not a sadistic smirk that he usually gave her.

“I just… I just wanted to say that I’ve always loved you and I know you’re getting married, and I can't ruin that. But I love you. Well… have a happy marriage, forget me, have some kids. Seeya.” he wrapped a towel around himself and walked away.

* * *

 

Music was playing, fathers were crying, brothers were protesting, and friends were smiling.

Except for one “friend”.

Okita gritted his teeth, clenched his fists. He wanted to go up there and punch that guy standing next to her, holding her hand, but Kagura looked so happy next to him in her wedding dress, and he couldn't ruin that

“...speak now, or forever hold your peace.” the person was saying.

Hijikata lit his cigarette, then let out a puff of smoke. “Aren't you gonna say something?”  
“Shut up, Hijibaka.”  
“Sou, be nice to Toshi.” Hijikata Mitsuba, originally Okita Mitsuba, chided, taking her husband’s hand.

Hijikata turned red - he always did when Mitsuba was with him.

It was sickening.

Okita looked at the stand, where the couple was.  
Gintoki was sobbing into his arm as Tsukuyo attempted to comfort him. Shinpachi smiled, but it seemed kind of sad.

“She doesn't know what she’s doing.” Tae murmured.  
Tsukuyo shushed her, nodding at Okita.

Katsura was crying loudly and Elizabeth held out a handkerchief.  
Kamui scowled. “This is ridiculous. No one could love that weakling. She can't get married, she’s too young.”

“Kamui, be nice to your sister. And she’s already 20.. she’s old enough.” Umibozu said, wiping his eyes.

Okita stood up suddenly, his chair scraping the floor and falling.  
“I-”  
He tried to get the words out. They were lodged in his throat and he couldn't speak. All eyes were on him.

“I-.. I obj-”  
“I OBJECT!” A clear voice rang out.

Heads turned to face…

Kagura.

Okita held his breath as he stared at her. Her eyes were shining. “I said, I object!” she shouted again.

Her voice… that voice, the one that he fell in love with.

“W-wait! Babe, what are you talking about?” the groom stuttered.  
Okita felt like barfing at the name he called her. ‘Babe’. Please, that wasn't even original.

“Sorry. You’re sweet, but… there’s someone else.” her eyes fell on him.  
She started walking towards him. Her hair was done into a elaborate bun, but it didn't suit her. She pulled off her hair ties and her hair tumbled down her shoulders, falling down her back like a waterfall.

Kagura smirked at him. “Sadist.”  
Okita met her smirk. “China.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“W-wait! What?! I can't believe you! You know what?! I only married you for your looks, you were really pretty, that’s it. Guards, seize them!” the groom shouted, pointing to them.

Kamui cracked his knuckles. “Finally, something interesting happens in a wedding.”

Gintoki looked up, all his tears gone. He grinned. Tsukuyo slipped her shurikens out, smiling. Katsura brandished his sword and Elizabeth’s sign read: “Yes!”

Umibozu lifted up his umbrella. Tae stood in a fighting stance, prepared. Shinpachi held his wooden sword out with a smile. “Finally, you did something sensible.”

Okita looked at Kagura. She was beautiful.

“Ready, sadist? Remember, I’ll beat your head into the ground later for kissing me without permission.”

“Looking forward to it.”  
“I hate you.”

God, he loved that woman.


End file.
